topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:RM97/Vampire Hunter D Feats
Introduction Vampire Hunter D is a series of Light Novels that are written by Hideyuki Kikuchi since 1983 and consists of nearly 4 dozen books as well as multiple Spinoffs, Short Stories, a Comic Book adaptation, and 5 Audio Dramas and the series is still ongoing. The verse depicts a Post-Apocalyptic Future in the year 12,090 AD when the world is ruled by Vampires Lords called Nobles and their servants as well as mutant creatures with Humanity living under fear. D''' is the main protagonist of the series who is a Dhampir AKA a half-human and half-vampire and travels around to help those in need and fight evil forces. The following blog provides only D's feats from the novels along with context for his feats. Note that some abilities have been omitted from later volumes of the novels due to the redundancy it creates such as D's Technology Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Aura, etc. Spin-off Novel: Noble V: Greylancer 2014-04-30_07.23.02.jpg|Volume Cover Feats While D makes no appearance at all in this novel, however, this novel is very significant for the blog. This is due to the fact that this novel is a prequel to the main series and takes place in 7,000 A.D. while VHD takes place in 12,090 A.D. As such, this part of the blog will only highlight the key attributes of Nobles (Excluding the Servants of Nobility) that will help to understand the power of Nobles in later novels and also for D since he is Half-Noble himself. Note that this section will only depict the Noble characteristics found in this book as well as others and nothing else. * '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics: Nobles are extremely strong, agile, and fast to the point they can easily kill humans with bare hands, destroy androids, walls, and large structures, move at supersonic speeds, have high agility and flexibility, and so on. They were stated to also possess the strength capable of uprooting Enormous Trees and can run 60 miles continuously without taking any rest. * Immortality (Types 1, 3 & 7): Nobles are Immortal in the sense that they are gifted with eternal life. Most of them do not age beyond their youth and even if they seemingly do, they do not die since they have an eternal life to live. Moreover, Nobles were stated to be undead many times but the most prominent mention comes from Baron Byron Balazs in the novel "Pale Fallen Angel". * Enhanced Senses: Nobles can see up to 2 Kilometers in a very precise and clear manner as shown by Greylancer. They can also hear sound from several kilometers away and also possess a sense of smell as shown in later novels. Moreover, they can also see clearly in complete darkness. * Regeneration (Low-Godly): Nobles were stated to reform back even after getting Atomized with Atomic Blast of Plasma with all their garments and accessories being intact after the reformation. Furthermore, Anti-Proton weapons that destroy protons and erase any matter from existence are stated to be ineffective against nobles. * Resurrection: Vampires can seemingly resurrect themselves in a few seconds even after getting beheaded as they can join their heads back provided that it takes place within 10 mins and no harm has occurred to the body as well as the head. * Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, & Power Bestowal: Nobles can turn anyone into one of their kinds i.e. into a Vampire. Nobles can strip the victim of their will and soul and make them completely theirs while bestowing them with many of their powers. * Hypnotism & Sleep Inducement: Nobles can easily hypnotize or put anyone to sleep with a glance. * Aura: Many Nobles, especially Greater Nobles, have Auras to exhibit their power or intimidate their foes. * Flight (Type 3): Most Nobles, especially Greater Nobles, can levitate either with their powers or with the help of technological pieces of equipment. They can even float like birds in the sky. * Telepathy: Nobles can talk Telepathically and while it was a rare case to find a Telepath who can scout the land and identify enemies via Telepathy, however, it was stated that experiments are undergoing to make Nobles capable of using Telepathy thereby hinting that Nobles in the future can use Telepathy which is confirmed by later VHD novels * Telekinesis: In VHD novels, Nobles such as Count Magnus Lee and Baron Mayerling have displayed the ability to use Telekinesis. * Animal Manipulation: Nobles can control wild beasts and even make them obey their orders even if the beasts have never met the Nobles. This was shown and stated in the novel "Pale Fallen Angel". * Stealth Mastery: Nobles are very stealthy and can walk fast without making any sound. * Survival in Space: Nobles can also survive in outer space and despite being unable to fly, however, they can survive indefinitely without Suffocating or Freezing. * Resistance to Shadow Manipulation: Nobles do not cast any shadow due to their unique magical/occult physiology and as such, they are invulnerable against beings who attack shadows to kill individuals. * Resistance to High Heat: Nobles are stated to be impervious to Heat based attacks and moreover, they can also swim through/survive in Magma with over 2000°C temperature. However, this resistance is only exclusive for True Nobles and is absent amongst the Servants of Nobility as stated in Dark Nocturne. * Resistance To Radiation: Nobles are stated to be completely immune to Radiation from nuclear blasts * Hyper Genius Intelligence: Nobles are extremely intelligent and cunning not because of their ability to manipulate others and being skilled in military strategies and combats, but because of the fact that they can innovate and develop unique gadgets such as Androids with Pocket Reality consisting of tens of millions of stars inside their body, developing machines capable of curing diseases that are impossible to cure, having technology to change their physical form into gas or illusion, developing MFTL++ ships, being able to mathematically predict fate and probability with 100% accuracy, genetically engineering and spawning demons and vicious beasts, creating machines that can manufacture natural darkness which can cover the Universe overtime, developing coffins with extremely sophisticated and advanced technology that has an infinite sized dimensions with traps and other things insides, creating Mobius books and Blood Fountain, and so on. Novel 1: Vampire Hunter D Screenshot_20181229-204741_1.png|Volume 1 Cover Feats * Vector Manipulation: Doris hits D with her whip but D changes the vector of the whip without even moving Screenshot_20181229-210641_1.png|Chapter 1, Pg. 11 Screenshot_20181229-210705_1.png|Chapter 1, Pg. 13 * Intangibility: Doris tries to capture D with her whip by grabbing his torso and arms and suddenly the whip passes through D's body without even losing its circular form Screenshot_20181229-210749_1.png|Chapter 1, Pg. 13-14 * Enhanced Senses & Extrasensory Perception: D can hear and listen to things from far away distances as well as know who is nearby him Screenshot_20181229-212021_1.png|Chapter 1, Pg. 20 Screenshot_20181229-212211_1.png|Chapter 1, Pg. 24 Screenshot_20181230-120259_1.png|Chapter 7, Pg. 195 * Status Effect Inducement: Was able to put Doris in sleep with his left hand Screenshot_20181229-213421_1.png|Chapter 1, Pg. 25-26 * Regeneration Negation (Upto Low-Godly): Was able to negate Garou's Regeneration who, as an engineered werewolf, could regenerate easily from their cells (Low-High Regeneration). Even negated the healing of Count Magnus Lee despite the latter, being a Greater Noble, can Regenerate from total Physical Erasure Screenshot_20181229-214034.png|Chapter 1, Pg. 28-29 Screenshot_20181229-214056_1.png|Chapter 1, Pg. 30 Chapter 3.png|Chapter 3 * Technology Manipulation: D's Pendant can hack any kind of technology no matter how sophisticated it be and render them useless or work as per D's wishes Screenshot_20181230-071010_1.png|Chapter 3, Pg. 59 Screenshot_20181230-071020_1.png|Chapter 3, Pg. 66 * Hypnotism & Mind Control: D hypnotized the Midwitch Medusas when they looked in his eyes and as soon as he drank their blood, they became his loyal servants Screenshot_20181230-073103.png|Chapter 4, Pg. 89-90 Screenshot_20181230-073120.png|Chapter 4, Pg. 91 * Holy Manipulation: At the end of Chapter 4, Count Magnus Lee attacks Doris while D was away, however he couldn't get near her neck since D placed a Holy Charm around her neck which repelled the Count away. Larmica did the same and got repelled pg 145.png|Chapter 6, Pg. 145 pg 174.png|Chapter 7, Pg. 174 * Absorption: D's left hand absorbed the swarm of spiders that came forth from one of the henchmen of Rei-Ginsei in their fight pg 162-163.png|Chapter 6, Pg. 162-163 * Presence Concealment: D could perfectly blend with the Darkness and can be undetected by even sophisticated 3D Radars 177.png|Chapter 7, Pg. 177 178.png|Chapter 7, Pg. 178 * Body Control: D can control the body of the people he touches with his left hand as he did so with the Mayor and made him tell all the truth pg 199.png|Chapter 7, Pg. 199 * Ressurection, Healing, Regeneration (Low-Mid), & Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Water, Earth, Wind): Rei-Ginsei Staked D in his heart which killed D and severed his left arm. However, Lefty was able to revive D, heal and regen the hole in his heart and join himself back in his arm Screenshot_20181230-121518_1.png|Chapter 7, Pg. 206 Screenshot_20181230-121536_1.png|Chapter 7, Pg. 208 Screenshot_20181230-121607_1.png|Chapter 7, Pg. 209 * One Hit Kill (OHK)/Death Manipulation: D killed a night cloud, a mutated monster that could regenerate from single cells and devour and dissolve anything it grabs Screenshot_20181230-133618.png|Chapter 8, Pg. 216-217 218.png|Chapter 8, Pg. 218 * Vampire Physiology, Immortality, & Powers: D was heavily hinted to be the son of the Sacred Ancestor, the progenitor of the entire Race of Vampires, and as such, he shares the same attributes as other vampires including the Sacred Ancestor such as prolonged Ageless Life, Regenerative Powers, Magic, Telekinesis, Telepathy 224.png|Chapter 8, Pg. 224 229.png|Chapter 8, Pg. 229 230.png|Chapter 8, Pg. 230 232-233.png|Chapter 8, Pg. 232-233 234.png|Chapter 8, Pg. 234 * Resistance to Regeneration Negation (Upto Low-Godly): D was hit by his own attack and survived as well as regenerated from it eventually later in the Novel. Said attack was intended to hit Rei-Ginsei, however, the latter reflected it by sending the attack through a 4 Dimensional Space. Screenshot_20191005-162131.png|Chapter 6 Screenshot_20191005-162137.png|Chapter 6 * AP/DC, Durability, & Speed: D was able to survive the collapse of Count Magnus Lee's Castle as well as being able casually to fight Garou traveling at half the Speed of Sound and even throw foot long wooden needles at such speed that it catches fire Screenshot_20181229-214601_1.png|Chapter 1, Pg. 31 Novel 2: Raiser Of Gales Screenshot_20181230-142137_1.png|Volume 2 Cover Feats * Non-Physical Interaction: D can cut through Non-Existent weapons such as the Non-Existent Axe of the Pixie Shadow with his Longsword. D can also attack Shadows like the Pixie Shadow and even Non-Corporeal beings existing as Auras Screenshot_20181230-195013_1.png|Chapter 1, Pg. 31 32.png|Chapter 2, Pg. 32 44.png|Chapter 2, Pg. 44 45.png|Chapter 2, Pg. 45 * Aura: D has an Aura around him that makes the environment tensed and eerie D aura, pg 80.png|Chapter 3, Pg. 80 * Limited Reality Warping & Mental Attacks: D can force Non-Corporeal Abstract Beings to take on a Physical Form as seen when he willed Sacred Ancestor to take on a Physical Form so that he can attack the latter's body with Physical and Mental energy that injured him since Sacred Ancestor's true form was impossible for D to interact with despite D being able to Hit and Cut through Non-Existent things, Non-Corporeal beings existing as Shadows or Auras. However, this is labeled as limited since D cannot reality warp his environment and only did this feat once that too on an individual. fPQ82AL.png|Chapter 6, Pg. 176 * Resistance to Mind Manipulation/Mental Attacks: D could not only sense mental energy, but he could also fight off psychological attacks taking place in his mind which would have killed him if he lost. He also resisted his Psyche getting crushed. mental 1, pg 107.png|Chapter 4, Pg. 107 108.png|Chapter 4, Pg. 108 109.png|Chapter 4, Pg. 109 174.png|Chapter 6, Pg. 174 * Dimensional Manipulation, Resistances to Space-Time Manipulation, Sealing, and Matter Manipulation: One of the most impressive feats of D, D was sealed inside a Dimension and with the help of his Left Hand he was able to break through the dimension with such force that it literally warped the entire Timeline causing many events and incidents to disappear and occur such as disappearance of Jack the Ripper and an Alpha Class Black Hole as well as linking of two completely different points in time. Moreover, breaking through dimension atomized the Mecha horse D rode but D was completely unfazed by all of these and even reached Fern's house where Lina was present through the Space-Time warp. 154.png|Chapter 6, Pg. 154 155.png|Chapter 6, Pg. 155 156.png|Chapter 6, Pg. 156 157.png|Chapter 6, Pg. 157 163.png|Chapter 6, Pg. 163 164.png|Chapter 6, Pg. 164 165.png|Chapter 6, Pg. 165 * Resistance to Matter Transmutation: D resists getting turned into something else when he sets foot inside the Spatial Warp Trap door to the ruins 197.png|Chapter 6, Pg. 197 198.png|Chapter 6, Pg. 198 * AP/DC, Durability, & Speed: D was stated to have the strength of 50 men and could easily drag a river monster out. D was able to save a woman from an explosion and jump out of the harm's way all under a second. D could also tank an energy blast that turned hundreds of tons of rocks into rubbles D speed pg 52.png|Chapter 2, Pg. 52 D speed pg 54.png|Chapter 2, Pg. 54 112.png|Chapter 5, Pg. 112 113.png|Chapter 5, Pg. 113 143.png|Chapter 5, Pg. 143 Novel 3: Demon Deathchase Screenshot_20181223-122233_1.png|Volume 3 Cover Feats * Expert Swordsman: D is an extremely proficient and talented Swordsman and having lived for thousands of years, he can do many impossible things with his swords. He cut the bunker where Myerling and the eloping Daughter were in by finding an Infinitesimal Gap in the walls and thrusting his blade into it. pg 33.png|Chapter 2, Pg. 33 * Fire Manipulation: D can manipulate fire with the help of his left hand and used it to heat a caltrop to cauterized Leila's wounds 42.png|Chapter 2, Pg. 42 * Aura: D has an Eldritch Aura that not only intimidates his opponents but also strikes fear in their hearts 84-85.png|Chapter 3, Pg. 84-85 * Energy Absorption: D's left hand can easily absorb energy beams and attacks 94.png|Chapter 3, Pg. 94 * Non-Physical Interaction: D can attack beings who can turn into Shadows and blend with others' shadows 105.png|Chapter 4, Pg. 105 * Speed: D can react to Light Speed attacks casually and even fight with opponents who could perform those feats 60-61.png|Chapter 2, Pg. 60-61 Novel 4: Tale Of The Dead Town Screenshot_20181226-095524_1_1.png|Volume 4 Cover Feats * Feather Feet: Due to his Vampiric Physiology, D can move without exerting any pressure and was able to walk through quicksand without being affected to save Pluto ch 1, pg 13-14, D feather feet and strength.png|Chapter 1, Pg. 13-14 * Fear Manipulation: D's Aura is capable of inducing fear into anyone including Humans and Vampires 62.png|Chapter 2, Pg. 62 83.png|Chapter 3, Pg. 83 * Non-Physical Interaction: D can cut through Fog and prevent them from rejoining or reforming back as he was able to cut the lower part of the Vampire who could turn into fog. 62 (1).png|Chapter 2, Pg. 62 63.png|Chapter 2, Pg. 63 64.png|Chapter 2, Pg. 64 * Empathic Manipulation: D's Aura is also capable of changing the mood of an individual as it was able to make Lori's rage vanish. 88.png|Chapter 3, Pg. 88 * Electricity Manipulation, High Tolerance to Pain, & Resistance to Electricity Manipulation: D is capable of manipulating and changing the flow of electricity that was running through his Body. Due to his Vampiric Physiology, D was unaffected and did not feel pain even when Hundred Thousand Volts of Electricity flowed through his body. D can fight off lightning strikes with his sword and is completely unaffected by the flow of a Hundred Thousand Volts of Electricity within his body. 103.png|Chapter 4, Pg. 103 126.png|Chapter 5, Pg. 126 127.png|Chapter 5, Pg. 127 128.png|Chapter 5, Pg. 128 * Information Manipulation: D's left hand is capable of Analyzing the information of anything it sees or touches. 149.png|Chapter 6, Pg. 149 * Resistances to Memory Manipulation & Sleep Manipulation: D was unaffected by the Experimented Vampire's attempt to erase D's memories and make him fall asleep 62 (1).png|Chapter 2, Pg. 62 * Speed: D was stated to have been able to cut laser beams in two and could casually parry off 72 Pellets of Shotgun Ammo fired towards him with nothing but a tree branch ch 1, pg 21 D laser split.png|Chapter 1, Pg. 21 ch 2, pg 45 D laser split.png|Chapter 2, Pg. 45 97.png|Chapter 4, Pg. 197 Novel 5: The Stuff Of Dreams Screenshot_20190106-215247_1.png|Volume 5 Cover Feats * Passive Aura: D has a passive intimidating Aura that warns and scares anything that comes near him including the monsters created by the Nobilities Passive Aura Ch 1.png|Chapter 1 * Agility: D is extremely agile and quick which let him leap from a bomb in a one-thousandth of a second before it's explosion D's Reflexes 1 Ch 2.png|Chapter 1 D's Reflexes 2 + Smoke and Fire Absorption Ch 2_1.png|Chapter 1 * Absorption: Lefty or D's left hand can absorb Smoke, Fire, and even Dreams D's Reflexes 2 + Smoke and Fire Absorption Ch 2_1_1.png|Chapter 1 Possible Dream Absorption Ch 4.png|Chapter 4 Lefty Absorption + Info Analysis Ch 6.png|Chapter 6 * Non-Physical Interaction: D can cut through beings made of Dreams as well as illusions easily D can cut through Dreams Chapter 6.png|Chapter 6 D can cut through Illusions ch 6.png * Information Analysis: D's left hand can analyze anything easily including Dreams even on an elementary particle level Info Analysis Ch 6.png|Chapter 6 * Regeneration (Mid): D can reform/heal himself easily and quickly after getting his body ruptured from within by a large monstrous insect D Mid-Regen 1 Ch 6.png|Chapter 6 D Mid-Regen 2 Ch 6.png|Chapter 6 * Resistance to Poisons: D can easily inhale poisonous mists and survive without any issues Resistance to Poison Ch 1.png|Chapter 1 * Resistance to Dream Manipulation: D was stated to be unable to be controlled in his or anyone else's dreams and D has even escaped from Dreams within a Dream Resistance to Dream Manipulation Ch 4_1.png|Chapter 4 Escaping Dream within a Dream Ch 4.png|Chapter 4 D can escape Dreams within Dreams Ch 6.png|Chapter 6 * Strength: D is strong enough to easily and casually overwhelm multiple people at the same time who were wearing power suits that boosted their strength 500 times D's Strength 1 Ch 2.png|Chapter 2 D's Strength 2 Ch 2.png|Chapter 2 D's Strength 3 Ch 2.png|Chapter 2 Novel 6: Pilgrimage Of The Sacred And The Profane received_2277351825655205.jpeg|Volume 6 Cover Feats * Wind Manipulation: D can conjure ghastly unearthly winds that can threaten to kill people D's Air Manipulation.png * Non-Physical Interaction: D can kill the will of a sentient Desert as well as having stated and demonstrated the ability to Cut, Kill, and Destroy Dreams and Illusions. Furthermore, D's Longsword and his Blood are the two major things that can affect Intangible abstracts like literal Dreams Non-Physical Interaction.png D's Non-Physical Interaction #2.png D can cut Dreams via his Sword and Blood.png * Absorption: D's Left Hand or Lefty can absorb high-speed wind and sandstorm easily Lefty Absorption #1.png Lefty's Absorption #02.png * Paralysis Inducement: D's Aura is capable of paralyzing hordes of Mutated beings on their tracks D's Paralysis Aura.png * Magic: D and his Left Hand or Lefty can perform magic that allowed them to isolate and summon the Will of the Sentient Desert which he later killed. Lefty Magic.png * Resistance to Madness Manipulation: D very casually resisted a Psi attack that was so powerful that it could have driven an entire city's population mad in a millisecond Resistance to Madness Manipulation.png * Resistance to Information Analysis: D is so powerful that the Sentient Desert, which can analyze other beings and use that data to recreate them as perfect copies, was unable to analyze D and said that he can't do that even if he tried Resistance to Information Analysis.png * Resistance to Mindhax and Illusion Creation: D casually resisted a Psi illusionary attack from the sentient desert which can mindhax someone and create illusions that can be perceived as real and can have deadly results in the real world such as an illusion of falling endlessly can result in death of the individual in the real life. Resistance to Telepathy, Mindhax, Illusion Creation.png Resistance to Illusion Creation and Mindhax #1.png Res 2 IC and MX.png Novel 7: Mysterious Journey To The North Sea: Part 1 1561825265284.jpg|Volume 7 Cover Feats * Afterimage Creation: D can create Afterimages that can fool his opponents. D Afterimage Chapter 1.png|Chapter 1 D_Afterimage_Chapter_6.png|Chapter 6 * Information Analysis: D can analyze anything with his left hand AKA Lefty. D Info Analysis Chapter 3.png|Chapter 3 * Absorption: D can absorb magical boundaries inside which the user has complete control over all aspects like Gravity, Life, Earth, Water, Plants, etc. D Absorbs Magic 1 Chapter 5.png|Chapter 5 D Absorbs Magic 2 Chapter 5.png|Chapter 5 * Transformation & Fear Inducement: D can transform into his full Vampire mode and in this form, he can even induce fear into Soulless and Mindless machines and robots. D Fear Inducement Chapter 6.png|Chapter 6 D Transformation Chapter 6.png|Chapter 6 * Non-Physical Interaction: D can easily cut through Holographic Illusions which can attack physically. D cuts Holographic Illusions 1 Chapter 3.png|Chapter 3 D cuts Holographic Illusions 2 Chapter 3.png|Chapter 3 * Super Agility and Precision: D can climb down 100 miles of smooth walls upside down with over 100 lbs on his back by placing his fingers on the irregularities spanning for a fraction of an inch on the walls. D can also cut an individual's fingers that are holding his blade without even seemingly moving his blade. D Blade Skills Chapter 4.png|Chapter 4 D Climbing Smooth Walls Chapter 6.png|Chapter 6 * AP: D can easily slice through Zeramium Steel which is so durable that even continuous exposure to Laser for an hour can only cut a fraction of an inch from it. D Misc Cutting 1 Chapter 2.png|Chapter 2 D Misc Cutting 2 Chapter 2.png|Chapter 2 Novel 7: Mysterious Journey To The North Sea: Part 2 MysteriousJourneyEnglishCover2.jpg|Volume 8 Cover Feats * Technology Manipulation: D's pendent can Nullify/Disable an attack from the Ring of Baron Meinster which can produce a seven million-degree beam with an output equivalent to the energy of a Magnitude 8.0 Earthquake. D Technology Manipulation Chapter 2.png|Chapter 2 * Transformation & Statistics Amplification: D can drink or even inhale the vapor of his own blood that turns him into a full Noble mode and boosts his stats. D Transformation and Statistics Amplification Chapter 3.png|Chapter 3 * Ice Manipulation: D's mere presence can turn the Air around him icy cold and Lefty was stated to be capable of freezing objects easily. D Ice Manipulation 1 Chapter 3.png|Chapter 3 D Ice Manipulation 2 Chapter 6.png|Chapter 6 * Darkness Manipulation: D can create a "True Darkness" around his vicinity which not even a single ray of sunlight can penetrate. D Darkness Manipulation Chapter 4.png|Chapter 4 * Fire Manipulation: Lefty is capable of easily making someone burn violently in chemical blue flames that turn them into ashes even before they can scream. Lefty Fire Manipulation Chapter 7.png|Chapter 7 * Blood Manipulation: D is capable of manipulating the blood flow of his opponent and has used it to negate the Immortality and Regen of a newly turned Noble Prof. Krolock and kill him easily. D Blood Manipulation Chapter 8.png|Chapter 8 * Wind Manipulation & Enhanced Senses: Lefty can absorb air with a speed at over 100 miles/hr and can sense the presence & location of any individual using this method. Lefty_Wind_Manipulation_and_Enhanced_Senses_Chapter_8.png|Chapter 8 * Resistance to Fear and Madness Manipulation: D can resist and even shut down a deadly Aura from Baron Meinster that was capable of driving any individual insane with the Miasma being deadly even for the likes of Nobility. D Resistance to Fear and Madness Manipulation - Chapter 2.png|Chapter 2 * Resistance to Ventriloquism: D can identify puppets masquerading as real people easily. D Resistance to Illusions and Ventriloquism Chapter 3.png|Chapter 3 * Resistance to Gravity Manipulation: D can easily and effortlessly move through 5 times normal gravity in his Vampire mode while even in base form, he can still fight at high speed at 10 times gravity amidst with some difficulty. D Resistance to Gravity Manipulation Chapter 3.png|Chapter 3 D Resistance to Gravity 2 Chapter 7.png|Chapter 7 * Resistance to Body Control and Mind Control: D can easily resist Professor Krolock's ability to control any individual's body and mind and make them do as per his orders. D Resistance to Body Control and Mind Control Chapter 8.png|Chapter 8 * Resistance to Magic, Illusion Creation, and Mind Control: Even when Samon can cast her Spell "Samon of Remembrance" to conjure an image of D's Mother and make him act like her, D could still lolnope it and kill Samon implying he can resist her spell. D Resistance to Magic, Illusions and Mind Control Chapter 9.png|Chapter 9 Novel 8: The Rose Princess RosePrincessEnglishCover.jpg|Volume 9 Cover Feats * Non-Physical Interaction: D can cut through Holograms that are a conglomeration of Electrons as well as fogs that have a Miasma of Death which kills any living being that comes in contact with it and can render them unable to reform back despite it being virtually impossible. D Npi chapter 2 1.png|Chapter 2 D Npi chapter 2 2.png|Chapter 2 * Healing: D can heal others who are in critical condition and can even heal himself despite being cut halfway through the neck. D healing Chapter 5.png|Chapter 5 D_healing_Chapter_7.png|Chapter 7 * Flight/Levitation: D can fly/levitate off the ground and remain in the air although he can do it for a brief period. D flight-levitation Chapter 8.png|Chapter 8 * Poison Manipulation: D can weaponize his blood and can cause Greater Nobles like Diane Rose aka The Rose Princess to be poisoned and feel heavy pain when they drink his blood. D poison manipulation chapter 8.png|Chapter 8 * Resistance to Paralysis: D was engulfed in an Aura by the White Knight which can normally paralyze any individual. However, D was not only unaffected but proceeded to fight him head-on. D Resistance to Paralysis Chapter 3.png|Chapter 3 * Resistance to Death Manipulation: D's Left Hand or Lefty can easily resist and absorb multiple Death Essences, beings who exist as Fogs covered by a Death Miasma that kills any living creature in contact with it. D resistance to Death Hax chapter 6 1.png|Chapter 6 D_resistance_to_Death_Hax_chapter_6_2.png|Chapter 6 * Resistance to Electricity: D was shot with an electrical discharge capable of Ionizing the atmosphere with a power of 5 Million Volts. D casually tanked it. D resistance to Electricity Chapter 8.png|Chapter 8 * Resistance to Curse Manipulation and Poison Manipulation: D was cursed by The Rose Princess who engraved four tattoos in his body thereby weakening him via poison to the point he couldn't move. However, D could still move after that effortlessly and proceeded to fight and kill both the White Knight and Her. D resistance to poison Manip ch 8 1.png|Chapter 8 D resistance to poison Manip ch 8 2.png|Chapter 8 Novella: Dark Nocturne 1570940026305.jpg|Volume 10 Cover Feats Since the Novella is a collection of three short stories, the chapters would not be given for the feats but instead, the name of the story corresponding to the feat would be provided. * Agility and Stamina: D has shown to be very agile as he can freely walk over floating leaves in a pond. Moreover, D can swim underwater for 10 minutes in a single breath. While this can be deadly for vampires and dhampirs, for D it is not a problem. D Agility and Stamina Ode to Imagined Fall.png|Ode to Imagined Fall * Resistance to Fire Manipulation: D can easily tank flames that can easily melt iron. D AP+Resistance to Extreme Heat (Dark Nocturne).png|Dark Nocturne * Resistance to Blindness Inducement and Extreme Pain: D was attacked with an ability that leaves the opponent permanently blind and can cause pain so intense that even Vicious Beasts and Demons can go insane from it. Not only did D resist the pain, but he also recovered from the Blindness as evident in the next story where he is perfectly fine. D Resistance to Blindness and Pain 1 Dark Nocturne.png|Dark Nocturne D Resistance to Blindness and Pain 2 Dark Nocturne.png|Dark Nocturne * Resistance to Acid: D's clothing easily protects him from strong acid that corrodes everything away. D Resistance to Acid War Fiends.png|Legend of War Fiends * AP/DC, Durability, & Speed: In terms of Speed, D can casually catch arrows that were flying at such high speed which would have broken stones mid-air. In terms of AP/DC and Dura, D can easily slash through armored beasts that can tank small nuclear devices. Moreover, in the final story of the Novella, D was superior to someone who can absorb (and is essentially powered by) 50 Million Megawatts per hour energy output from an Underground Noble Nuclear Reactor straight up continuously for 2,000 years which yields Large Country Level power thereby showing D's progression in Power. D Speed Ode to Imagined Fall.png|Ode to Imagined Fall D AP+Resistance to Extreme Heat (Dark Nocturne).png|Dark Nocturne D AP Legend of War Fiends 1.png|Legend of War Fiends D AP Legend of War Fiends 2.png|Legend of War Fiends Novel 10: Pale Fallen Angel: Part 1 & 2 1571254703239.jpg|Volume 11 Cover Feats * Enhanced Senses: D has special Dhampir sixth senses which allows him to see and hear even the most minute visions and sounds such as the buzzing of an insect the size of a molecule from a far away. D 6th Sense P1 Ch 4.png|Part 1 Chapter 4 D Enhanced Senses P2 Ch 5.png|Part 2 Chapter 5 * Non-Physical Interaction: D can cut through & kill beings who are made out of Water, Gas, and even "Nothingness". D Non-Physical Interaction P2 Ch 3.PNG|Part 2 Chapter 3 D Non-Physical Interaction & Resistance to Poison Manipulation P2 Ch 4 2.png|Part 2 Chapter 4 D Non-Physical Interaction P2 Ch 6 3.png|Part 2 Chapter 6 D Non-Physical Interaction P2 Ch 6 4.png|Part 2 Chapter 6 * Technology Manipulation: D can hack Nobility Supercomputers which are one of their greatest inventions and a testament to their intelligence. D Technology Manipulation P2 Ch 4.png|Part 2 Chapter 4 * Magical Cutting: D was faced with the opponent called Mario "The Puppeteer" who can telekinetically control puppets and attack his foes using them. However, when D pierced Mario's puppets, the attack not only affected the puppets but also affected the hands of Mario using which he controls puppets even though D did not attack Mario. D Misc Attack P1 Ch 2.png|Part 1 Chapter 2 * Resistance to Poison: D is unaffected by Miska's "Fog of Death" which is so poisonous, it can immobilize a noble for 3 days. D is also affected by beasts which can spew Toxic Gas. D_Resistance_to_Poison_P1_Ch_1.png|Part 1 Chapter 1 D Non-Physical Interaction & Resistance to Poison Manipulation P2 Ch 4 2.png|Part 2 Chapter 4 * Resistance to Physics Manipulation: Against his fight with Johanne, D's blade was rendered useless to the point it could not cut anymore. However, D still used that blade to cut magic-infused being where the Narration states that D can surpass Physical Phenomenon. This is not hyperbole as i) it comes from Narration, and ii) D has comparable feats which are even impossible for Greater Nobles. D_Resistance_to_Physics_Manipulation_P2_Ch_1.png|Part 2 Chapter 1 * Resistance to Hypnotism and Sleep Inducement: D was completely unaffected by Water Harp which can hypnotize its victims and lure them to it. D was also unaffected by Water Drop induced Lullaby from the Dark Water Warriors. D Resistance to Hypnotism P2 Ch 2.png|Part 2 Chapter 2 D Resistance to Hypnotism P2 Ch 6 1.png|Part 2 Chapter 6 D Resistance to Hypnotism P2 Ch 6 2.png|Part 2 Chapter 6 * Resistance to Illusion Creation and Mind Manipulation: Against his fight with Johanne, D not only ignored a Psychological attack that even killed his Cyborg Horse, but he can also see through Illusions cast by the Magician which was so effective that it bordered on Sorcery. * Resistance to Water Manipulation and Matter Manipulation: D's whole physiology was changed into Water by a being called "Kenlark" which can not only turn its surrounding environment into Water but can also manipulate it. D was not only able to fully retain his original form and was unaffected by Kenlark's manipulation, but he was able to return into his original physiology later on albeit with the help of Lefty. * Resistance to Acid Manipulation: D can resist the adhesive and dissolving properties of a Genetically Engineered Giant Spider's strings. * Resistance to Willpower Manipulation: D was able to resist the effects of Yoputz's magic spell that weakened Miska and robbed her all of her will. Although he was seemingly struggling to stand up, however, a few moments later when Baron Byron Balazs revealed it was all an act, D effortlessly stood up and even killed Yoputz. * Strength: D displayed the strength to effortlessly and single-handedly push the main door to Talos Arsenal which was made from Liquid Metal and weighed in at 50,000 tons. Novel 10: Pale Fallen Angel: Part 3 & 4 1571501371066.jpg|Volume 12 Cover Feats * Biological Manipulation and Body Control: Lefty has the ability to control the metabolic activities of any individual it touches and can put them in a state of Hibernation. * Absorption and Resistance to Electricity: D is not only able to resist over 100 billion volts of electricity but is also capable of absorbing it with the help of Lefty. Moreover, Lefty has the ability to gobble up flames. * Resistance to Magic and Soul Manipulation: Zanus, an assassin of Lord Vlad, used his magic to cast a spell on D that resembled Voodoo magic where individuals were controlled by Magician using doll having the soul of the victim which would have allowed him to transfer D's soul into his doll so that he can control him. D not only resisted his ability but also proceeded to kill him. * Resistance to Physics Manipulation: D can perform impossible actions which defy the immutable laws of Physics. This is consistent with the feat performed in Part 2 where it was stated that D has the ability to surpass physical phenomenon. * Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Hypnotism: D can resist the effects of De Carriole's eyes which can brainwash and hypnotize his victims including Nobles. * AP/DC & Dura: Pale Fallen Angel boosts up the entire verse in terms of Raw Power to At least Universe+ Level. The Big Bang Accelerator has the ability to output energy equivalent to that of the Big Bang which created the Universe. The Destroyer or rather half of the Destroyer AKA Vince possessed by the Destroyer is more powerful than the Big Bang Accelerator by tanking and negating its energy blast with its Aura. Lord Vlad Balazs is powerful enough to slay Vince possessed by the Destroyer while he remarked that D's Aura itself is more intense than the Destroyer. The Guide, an extradimensional entity is also stated to be powerful enough to make the other half of the Destroyer AKA Miska possessed by the Destroyer powerless against him. The Guide is also equal in power to Lord Vlad Balazs as they could fuse together which would have been impossible if they were not equal in terms of Psych and Power. Lefty states that Nobles fused with the Guide can be 5x more powerful than before and even then, an awakened Baron Byron Balazs was able to slay the original Guide infused Lord Vlad Balazs. Moreover, D not only killed the Doppelganger to Guide infused Lord Vlad Balazs who is equal to the original one, but he also killed Baron Byron Balazs. As such, the scaling is D > Baron Byron Balazs > Guide infused Lord Vlad Balazs >>> The Guide = Lord Vlad Balazs >= Full Power Destroyer > Miska/Vince possessed by the Destroyer > Big Bang Accelerator = Universal+. * Speed: In terms of Speed, the verse hits FTL with the Big Bang Accelerator capable of outputting at FTL speeds. Based on the scaling, D, Baron Byron Balazs, and the Guide infused Lord Vlad Balazs would be At least FTL while the rest would be FTL. Category:Blog posts Category:Vampire Hunter D